Kari...
by raindropchan
Summary: T.K. and Kari have a hard time trying to express their feelings to each other, not knowing that the other has the exact same feelings for themselves. T.K. is devastated when Kari...(I'll leave that for you to find out!). Will he ever be able to be more th
1. Will You Ever Know...

*raindrop_chan*: Hi, peeps! I'm extremely hyper as of now 'cuz of my extremely sugar-high snack, so I am compelled to blabber uselessly…but I won't. (audience sighs in relief) so, I'll keep this short and simple. (takes a deep breath) I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!! Aaaaand, I am writing this fic in honour of my Takari-loving friend, Steph C. BTW, this song is "How Did I Fall In Love With You", by – guess – the BSB. (I was just looking around for a song to this fic 'cause I wanted to try a songfic. This is my first.) 

*************************************************************

Kari…

T.K. strolled uselessly around the corner, whistling brightly and darting furtive glances at the street around him as he tried to inconspicuously strain for a glimpse of a certain, brown-haired girl. _Is she there? She promised she would be…aha! _"Heheh…um, hi, Kari!" he said cheerfully, trying to hide the blush that he knew was seeping up from under his collar and the fact that he had been searching for this particular being for more than ten minutes. "Uh…what took you so long?"_   
_

Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and brother  
We understood  
We'd never be  
Alone  


"My brother spent more than half an hour in the washroom trying to gel his hair JUST PERFECT for 'his beloved Sora'!" Kari laughed, her voice tinkling merrily on the breeze. 

T.K. smiled at the pretty girl in front of him. "Oh, well…you know those two…"

Kari giggled slightly. "Yep…more than we want to. So, where do you want to go?"

"Well, I was thinking of…" here T.K. reddened even more. "…a nice, simple…er…walkinthepark?"

Kari smiled. "Sure!"

__

Those days are gone  
Now I want so much  
The night is long  
And I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't wanna be  
Alone tonight  


The two walked silently, glancing up now and then to study the other before flicking his/her head down quickly to avoid the inevitable gaze. After a few minutes of glancing, silence, and walking, T.K suddenly stopped. Kari stopped as well to face him. 

"Kari…" T.K. squinched his eyes shut, remembering the words his brother Matt had drilled into his brain for this precise moment. "I…I…thinkthisisprettyboringdoyouwanttogosomewhereelse?" he babbled. 

Kari stared at him, then relaxed. "Okay…what about…" she chuckled evilly. "My…house?!"

T.K. gawked in horror. Surely she didn't mean…

"…and, we can try out my new nail polish and makeup!" Kari finished, grinning. Her grin widened as T.K.'s cringe of horror became shivering, his teeth chattering and his eyes darting around in fear. 

"No, just kidding." Kari laughed in his face as he relaxed visibly. 

"Phew." 

__

What can I do to make you mine  
Falling so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  
(Ooh, hoo)

They arrived at her front door a few minutes later, panting and huffing. "I…won…by *huff huff*…two centimetres!" puffed Kari, leaning over to rest her hands on her knees as T.K. grabbed the key from her hands and pushed the door open. "Hmmph," he grumbled good-naturedly. The two collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV, flipping channels until they came to rest on a program of wailing singers, smashing their instruments and screaming into the mike. "This looks interesting," teased Kari. "Kinda looks like your brother, doesn't it."

__

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that  
I resemble  
I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't wanna be  
Alone tonight  
  
T.K. froze as he heard the lyrics of the song and realized that they were the exact same feelings he had for Kari. He glanced at her, trying to see if she had noticed his uneasiness. 

__

What can I do  
To make you mine  
Falling so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  


Kari stared into nothing as she contemplated the song, her mind whirling. Did T.K. know? Could he tell?_  
_

Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
I don't wanna live this life  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  


"Kari? Are you all right?" 

__

  
What can I do  
To make you mine  
Falling so hard  
So fast this time  
What did I say  
What did you do  
How did I fall in love with you  


She shook her head to clear the emotions and nodded, back to her usual perky self. "Yep! Um…let's watch…um.. Sailor Moon!"

T.K. gaped at her. "S-Sailor Moon?! Um…I think I should go home now. My brother is paging me," he mumbled as his pocket vibrated slightly.

Kari sighed.

__

  
What can I do  
To make you mine  
Falling so hard  
So fast this time  
Everything's changed  
We never knew  


She suddenly stiffened and stumbled off the couch, running to the front door and throwing it open to rush outside into the cool spring breeze. 

"Kari?!…" _  
_

How did I fall  
In love  
With you 

"T.K…. how can you ever understand what I feel for you?" she whispered to herself, fighting back tears and sprinting across the road to the other side. A sea of blurry tears obscured her vision…just before a truck skidded into her and blackness came.

Whoo hoo, a cliffhanger!!!!! Sorry, but I'll get the next chapter up and ready in a few days (if not less). Pleeeeeeeeeeeze review!This is my first Digi ficAND my first Takari at that! (Gets pleading and *convincing* - notice that – puppy eyes and OF COURSE, you do not object and review immediately – DUH)


	2. I Can't Live Without You

*raindrop_chan*: Hiya, everybody. Here's the sequel to my first chapter, when Kari…you know. Hey, I'm not in the mood for summaries, okay? Sorry 'bout that. 'kay, this is dedicated to Steph and Amanda. Thanks for dedicating your ficcy to me, Steph!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kari… - Chapter 2: I Can't Live Without You  
  
T.K. stepped timidly up to the secretary, who was working silently at the computer and answering the phone various times. "Hello, this is Tokyo General Hospital – how may I help you…yes…mm hmm…sure…all right. Thank you. Goodbye." The well-uniformed girl hung up with a click.  
"Um…miss? Where can I find Kari Kamiya? She…um…just came in yesterday afternoon after a…" here T.K. stumbled over his words, "…car accident."  
"Right. Kari Kamiya, you say? Could you just wait a second while I look her room number up in the computer?"  
"S-sure."  
T.K. waited patiently as the secretary (who had a nametag that said "Amanda" on it in large, bold letters) checked the screen, typed Kari's name in, and nodded her head triumphantly.   
"There she is – room number 217. That's upstairs…take the elevator to the second floor and turn left."  
"Thank you."  
  
The elevator door closed silently behind him as he stepped out to find Rm. 217 among all the other doors along the long and brightly lit hallway. When he found it, he put his eye to the small window in the door and peered in. "Ack!" he jumped back as a large brown eye met his on the other side. It disappeared and the door swung open.   
  
It was Tai. "What are you doing here??" he growled, quite unlike the friendly Tai T.K. had always met and talked to during his daily visits to Kari's house.   
"I…"  
"Look at her!" Tai yelled savagely, shoving the door further open and sweeping his arm towards a bed in the corner. On the bed lay Kari…no. T.K.'s mouth dropped open. "Oh, God.." he whispered hoarsely.   
"Look at her! Look at what you DID! And you have the fu**ing NERVE to come…to come and do what? Pay your respects?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME OR KARI AGAIN!!!!!" he bellowed, swinging his fist at the horrified T.K. for good measure and connecting with a crack. He slammed the door as T.K. sat down hard, nursing his bloody nose and wincing as he remembered the sight of Kari on the bed…so pale and covered in bandages. There were IV tubes connected to her face and hands; a steady beeping of the heart rate machine, but…   
  
The nurse clucked sympathetically at T.K.   
"There, there. I'll have that bloody nose fixed in no time. Kids these days…" she mumbled to herself as she fixed up T.K.'s nose. Meanwhile, T.K. sat still, his eyes focused on nothing, his mind intent on playing back the nasty images of what had just happened. "My God…I did that to her?" he whispered silently to himself.  
He sat there quietly for the next fifteen minutes, thinking, when a loud voice on the hospital intercom interrupted his train of thought. He didn't notice until he caught the end of the urgent sentence.  
"…I repeat, doctors for a Kari Kamiya please head back up to her room – patient's heart has stopped and is losing other vital signs quickly!"  
T.K. sat stunned as two uniformed doctors rushed past him with a team of determined nurses. They disappeared down the hall in a flurry of white and T.K. shoved himself out of his seat, snapping out of his trance as he ran after them.   
  
********************************************************  
  
*raindrop_chan*: Sorry, this was kinda short…but the next one will be long, so keep your eyes peeled and PLEEZ review!   



	3. Why?

Hiyo, everybody! This is the third chapter of my Takari fic - I've been meaning to get it up for some time but heroic duties prevailed me *cough cough*. I think this chapter will end up pretty long. This will get pretty gory somewhere and will turn into a higher-rated fic. Just warnin you… Anywayz, enough o' that stuff. I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah…(and pleez review!)  
  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
Why?  
  
T.K. ran after the doctors as fast as he could, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he digested the new message. Kari was dying…  
Because of you, a nasty voice whispered in his head. You did this to her, you literally killed her, you did all this…it's your fault…SHUT UP! thought T.K. It isn't, it isn't…the voice took over once more.   
IT'S YOUR FAULT…  
No!  
You did this….  
With a last shake of his head, T.K. wrenched his mind free from the voice and tried to focus his attention on the running doctors in front of him.  
"I have to get to Kari…make sure she's okay…" he whispered to himself as they neared Kari's room. The doctors still hadn't noticed the running boy behind them and rushed into the room, calling out confusing numbers and statistics as T.K. dropped to his haunches on the white, polished floor outside of the room. Peeking in through the window, he saw an awful sight.  
Kari was breathing jerkily, her eyes still closed and her face turning an unhealthy shade of yellow. Tai bellowed and jumped around angrily in frustration beside her, his face turning colour as well, only the shade of deep purple. The doctors rushed around the room like a hive of ants, scurrying around and hooking Kari up to this, checking that, shouting something at each other, and ignoring the rapidly purpling Tai, who was yelling louder every second.   
T.K. put his head in his hands. All this was his fault. He had caused all this pain and suffering for Kari and her family, mainly Tai. Speaking of Tai, that boy was turning all the colours of the rainbow. At this rate, the doctors would probably be operating on Tai instead - what was he thinking?!   
Making jokes, laughing at Tai, giggling foolishly like a little kid. Not even caring what was happening to his beloved. Beloved? How did that word get into his head?  
But it was true. Once Kari got better, he would tell her. If she did.   
That word brought T.K. back to his senses. Kari still needed help and he was sitting like a duck without doing anything.   
  
He rushed through the door and dropped his bags on the floor, collapsing on a chair. He gingerly placed the small velvet box he had been sheltering in his pocket onto his dresser and prepared himself for another long rush downstairs.  
"Takeru!" bellowed his father. "Come and help me with this microwave!"   
"Sure, Dad," T.K. replied breathlessly. "I'll have to go somewhere afterwards, though, so you might want to call Matt over in advance."  
He rushed down the stairs, literally saved the house from burning up by stopping the microwave, and jumped in the bus to the hospital.  
  
**********************************  
  
"She needs a blood transfusion! Anybody here with type O?"  
"Me!" T.K. came barreling through the confusion to the side of the doctor who had spoken. "I'm type O."  
"Good. I assume you know the procedures? Well then, just lie down here and we'll get this into your arm. Steady…relax."  
T.K. took a deep breath as he tried to focus on something else. He had never liked needles. The last time he had gotten a blood test the nurse had ended up running around screaming for disinfectant for the red and swelling bite on her arm. But this was for Kari. He'd rather kill himself than see her die…little did he know how he would be able to prove it.   
  
Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon and will be longer, i promise...sorry bout it. The next one will be longer for sure. Okay i'm repeating myself. lalalalalala. Anywayz, tell me wut you think of this so far!   
  
  
  



	4. A Light Gone; The Hope Remaining

  
Hi, minna-san. Sorry I got this up so late…I was working on my other stories. So…this one is a bit more romantic than the other ones…which actually weren't at all, but it is anyways and rite now I really don't know how this will work out…ok then. Pleez read and review! Ja ne!  
  
Kari…  
Chapter 4: I Would Die For You  
  
T.K. took a deep breath. It hurt, but the very pain of the blood transfusion reminded him that it was for a cause - saving Kari.   
The sight of her on the hospital bed made him wince with pain, as if he were the one experiencing it. He could feel her hurt. He had always been able to know what she was feeling and what she thought…it was like they were linked by a mental connection. When she cried, he would know. When she was feeling down, he would know and always comfort her. It was like animal instinct to just be there for the other, like they had done from four years old.   
But what would he be without her? They had always been together, best friends, sharing secrets. And now one of them had hurt the other, he thought, as the nurses withdrew the needle from his arm.   
Suddenly, in the midst of all the confusion, the door burst open, and Davis Motimiya came running in.   
"Hey, T.A.! What did you do to my girl? And what were you doing with her in the first place? Dragging her over to your house just to piss her off? She would've spent more time with me and I wouldn't have pushed her into a truck anyways - "  
T.K. stood up, anger in his usually peaceful and kind eyes.   
"I did not push her into a truck! You know I didn't, and Kari is not your girl! And for the last and final time, my name is not T.A.! It's T.K.!"  
Davis shrunk back under T.K.'s furious gaze and whimpered something that sounded like "mimblewimble" before creeping out the door.   
T.K. took a few steps forward, ready to go after him, then stopped and sighed, running his fingers through his dark blond hair. He wasn't usually like this, letting his anger go at Davis, who wasn't really a bad guy, but was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.   
He turned around to check on Kari, who was still breathing irregularly. He caught the sleeve of a doctor that had rushed back inside the small room, yelling into the doctor's ear to make himself heard.  
"How is she? Is she okay?"   
The man, who was barely four years older than Takeru himself, looked at him, no emotion in his eyes but a brief flicker of pity.  
"She might need a transplant…but right now she's doing just fine, man. You just relax. Your girlfriend will be okay."  
Despite himself, T.K. flushed. He knew it was true - that he and Kari were practically an official couple - but he still felt funny hearing it from other people.  
A beeping sound shook him out of his thoughts and he jumped up again, worried that something wrong might have happened to Kari. But it was just Tai's pager, which was quickly stuffed back into it's owner's pocket so as not to distract the working medical staff.  
T.K. looked frantically around the room, feeling somehow left out and desperate for something to do. "What can I do?" he asked a nurse who had, in her task, come closer to where he was standing nervously.  
"Well, if you could go to the equipment room and bring us a electrocardiogram, hook it up, and start it, then I suppose you would be helpful, but I'm guessing you probably won't know where it is anyways. If you really want to help - and I'm not trying to get rid of you - you could just go down to the waiting room or something to give the staff a bit more space, okay?"  
T.K. nodded his assent reluctantly, and the nurse gave him a fleeting smile before striding quickly out of the room.   
He slowly walked out of the room, trying to get a last glimpse of Kari before he left, and down the hall to the waiting room.  
…where he waited. And waited. And waited some more before sighing resolutely and heading home, to where he could mull everything over and sulk in his bedroom.  
  
******************  
  
At seven in the morning, his phone rang loudly, shattering him out of his pleasant dream about Kari and himself indulging in a…*fascinating* activity.   
Groggily, he reached over and picked it up.  
"Hello?" he croaked.  
Tai's loud voice rang sharply in his ears.   
"Look, creep, I don't know why I'm doing this, but it's for Kari. Okay?"  
T.K. drew in his breath. News - about Kari!  
"She just woke up and asked me to tell you to come to the hospital. It's an emergency, she said, and she's getting worse. You'd better come - if not for her sake, then mine."  
He hung up.  
T.K., breathless with fear, hung up as well, his hand shaking madly as he replaced the phone, and immediately snatched a coat from a corner of his room, hurriedly threw it on, and ran out the door, neglecting the prospect of a note for his mother, who would be obviously worried.   
As he arrived, his car wheezing and puffing from its long journey, Tai was waving furiously at him and yelling something incoherent from across the parking lot. T.K., running as fast as he could towards him, drew level with him and they both ran back inside the hospital as quietly as they could, their footsteps nevertheless echoing in the deserted hallways.  
"She…woke…up…all…of…a…sudden," panted Tai. "Then she was…asking…for you…and her vital organs were failing…or at least that's what the doctor said when he ran in…"  
"Again?!"  
"What do you mean again? She can't help it if the same thing happens to her two times in a row, can she? It's not like she can actually choose how to die!"  
Tai is back to his old sarcastic self again, thought T.K. ironically. As if that will help his sister.  
  
******************  
  
They wrestled with the doorknob, yanking the door open to reveal a doctor standing beside Kari's bed, shaking his head worriedly.   
"Doctor…?"  
He turned around, his face expressionless.   
"I'm sorry, but…her organs are failing rapidly and there is a lot of internal bleeding, like I said before to Taichi. At this rate…" he stopped and stared at the floor.   
Behind the hard mask, Tai could sense a real sorrow, a pain inside that the doctor was obviously trying to hide.  
"She has only four hours to live."  
  
******************  
  
"Four hours…" whispered T.K. as he sank to the ground in front of the doctor, his face paling.   
"Oh…God…what can we do? To help, I mean…to make her…more…comfortable? …have a positive look on things before she…?"  
Tai's question went unanswered, but he dashed to the phone, which was hanging on the wall close to the door, and proceeded to call all the old and new Digidestined - Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe, Ken, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, and even Davis, who stomped in yelling about how they had interrupted his so-called date with a girl (whom everybody knew hated his guts) but immediately quieted when he saw Kari, with a little help from T.K.'s physical persuasion (kick - "OW!").   
The group stood silently by Kari's bedside, remembering their times with her and each lost in their own memories.  
She's like - well, practically, after Tai and I get married - a little sister to me, thought Sora sadly. It'll never be the same when she's gone. Tai's house will be empty of her laughter forever…  
Mimi Tachikawa's face was dotted with tears. I never had a real chance to get to know the girl…but there will be a gigantic hole in the unity of the Digidestined, and in our hearts.  
Matt sniffed back a tear, for the young, avaricious, and spirited sister-in-law he would never have.  
Never…  
Kari would never be there again.   
  
******************  
  
Two hours…two hours and thirty minutes…the time passed by quickly as each of Kari's companions pledged their eternal friendship to her and reassured her as well as they could. They each spent fifteen minutes recalling memories and chuckling at the good times they had had together, and for a while Kari seemed to be as healthy as she had been before.  
But the clock was ticking…and she wouldn't have much longer to live.  
Three hours and forty-five minutes…  
It was T.K.'s turn. Words were not needed as the pair stared lovingly into each other's eyes, relishing the moment, and the affection between them grew.   
T.K. raged deep inside of himself at the helplessness he felt at not being able to do anything while Kari was dying, at the futility of trying to defy death. He would have given his own life to keep her alive.  
The other kids watched the heartbreaking scene sorrowfully. They knew it would be a life lost, but a love kept.   
A light gone; the hope remaining.  
  
******************  
  
Kari was fading. He knew she was, but he couldn't bear to say goodbye. She was paler, weaker, and more pained by the minute, and while T.K. wrung her hand, frustrated, he could feel her fingers getting colder. He hugged her closer to warm her, patted her shoulders, whispered fervent words of encouragement in her ear. But he knew that it was useless.  
With the last few minutes of her life, Kari weakly pulled T.K.'s head down to hers.   
"T.K…I…"  
He nodded his support, trying to hide his immense pain.  
"I…I love…"  
She fought for breath, to say the most important words of her existence.   
"I…love…y-"  
A loud beeping sound broke the relative silence, and from Kari's lips escaped a last sigh, a breath of her life.  
"…you…"  
  
A life lost, but a love kept.   
A light gone; but the hope remaining.  
  
******************  
  
I'm sorry, minna! I was just feeling…so…melancholy, I just HAD to do that to her…*sniff sniff* it's so saaaaad…p-pleeze…*sob* review…*breaks out in loud wails while the audience turns away, embarrassed*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
